


As the Moons Rise

by novisah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novisah/pseuds/novisah
Summary: Han thinks about his relationships at the wedding of his close friends.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Leia Organa, Leia Organa & Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	As the Moons Rise

“You may now kiss the bride!”

He watched as the groom at the front of the room smiled and bent down to kiss his new wife. The room erupted into applause, along with cheering and the sight of people wiping away their happy tears. The groom wore a dark velvet cape, the bride a traditional long white dress with her hair piled on her head in a braided bun. 

They were a beautiful couple, even Han could admit it. Although, he couldn’t help but feel a bit odd about it. Just a few years ago he would have sworn that would be him up there one day, assuming Leia had wanted that, of course. Never thought he’d be the marrying kind but thought he wouldn’t hate it if it had made her happy. 

Of course, that was before the fighting. The yelling. Once their initial spark had faded their fighting which had once had a flirtatious edge to it just became... fighting. She had buried herself in work, him in upgrading the falcon. He had come home one day after a week away to see her belongings packed up, and her waiting in their living room. 

_So, I guess this is it, huh?_ She had smiled sadly and nodded, and after a lingering final kiss had left. He had spent the next few weeks off of his duties, drinking, playing Sabacc. In general, being up to no good. He never thought he’d get over her but eventually he realized that maybe it was for the best – he had never realized the emotional toll the arguing was taking on him. 

When a year or so had passed and it was no longer uncomfortable to be around her in meetings and with friends, she had pulled him aside one evening at a small celebration party. 

_I found someone. I wanted you to hear it from me._ Han was a bit taken aback. She seemed so busy. Hell, no one know better than him how busy she was. When did she have time to meet someone? He was even more surprised when she had gestured for someone across the room to come over and join their conversation.

Lando?

His old friend, then enemy, then friend once more? It had taken him a few months but after seeing them together in action it finally clicked. They connected in a way him and Leia simply hadn’t, and that was okay. Him and Leia met during a time of crisis, of war. Once their lives were more settled, the day to day became a struggle. 

Han shook his head as he walked to the bar to get a drink. Their lives had been a wild ride. He was just glad they had both found someone to spend their days with. 

“How’re you doing there, kid?” Han asked as he wandered out onto the balcony. 

His blond husband looked up at him and smiled. “It was a beautiful ceremony.”

“Sure was. Nothing next to ours, but…” Han joked. Luke had wanted something small and private and Han had absolutely felt the same. Just them, Leia, Lando, and Chewie. All the important people. Lando and Leia, however, had more public lives and felt that it could also serve as another celebration of sorts for all the hard work their team had done. Not to mention Lando’s love of a good party. 

He had always felt a spark with Luke, and he knew Luke had felt the same. Han wasn’t blind – anyone around them in the cantina that fateful day on Tatooine knew Luke had some sort of crush on him. Luke was more complicated, the whole Jedi thing. The training. The mystery. Han had barely even believed in the force, and the fact that Luke’s life revolved around it confused him to say the least. 

Two or so years after him and Leia had ended, him and Luke had gotten into a late-night game of cards, just them two on the falcon. There had been drinking, lots of it, and they had gotten to reminiscing. Luke had confessed that he might have, sort have, liked Han at one point, and Han, not wanting to waste any more time had just kissed him. Life was so short. Just because he was part of something Han couldn’t understand didn’t mean they couldn’t make it work. 

And sure enough, they had. They had married within a year, and Leia had given her blessing wholeheartedly. They supported each other in ways they had each never experienced before and Han knew he was a lucky man. 

He put his arm around Luke’s waist and drew him closer to his side. Luke leaned against him in response and let out a happy sigh. They looked out at the sky together, and watched the moons rise in the distance. 

Everything was finally as it should be.


End file.
